


Sherlock has Flu

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock Challenge, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Sherlock has flu, whatever will John do?





	Sherlock has Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge November 2017 prompt - Illness.

Sherlock Holmes, he had the flu,  
At a crime scene his nose he blew.  
He coughed, then sneezed, and then he hacked,  
Into a taxi he was packed.

At the flat he began to wail,  
About the police, and how they would fail,  
To solve the case without him there.  
John just watched him from his chair.

Sherlock snarled and then he growled,  
Because being ill is just not allowed.  
“I am busy.” and, “I have work.”  
And “No John, I am not a berk.”

“I can’t stop to lay around,  
That criminal he must be found.”  
But then he had a dizzy spell,  
And down into John’s lap he fell.

John was quick, and John was fast,  
His time to pounce, it would not last.  
He bundled Sherlock in a blanket,  
Gave him tea, glared 'til he drank it.

Sherlock, of course, tried to rebel,  
He crept to the door. John began to yell,  
“No you don’t, you are staying here.  
Now, have I made myself clear?”

“It’s boring here, there’s nothing to do.”  
John growled back, “I could do You.”  
Sherlock froze, his eyes were wide,  
His love for this plan could not be denied.

Sherlock sniffed, and then he sneezed,  
Then his husband’s hand he squeezed.  
Sherlock snuffled and then he led,  
John upstairs and to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 221b, I have discovered they are much harder than I thought. If you aren't familiar with the format it is a fic 221 words long, and the last word begins with 'B'.
> 
> Thanks Chriscalledmesweetie for suggesting I give it a try.


End file.
